MURDER
by Adeyyo
Summary: Parfois, il se cache plus qu'un simple tueur derrière un assassinat.


**MURDER**

* * *

 _Cette mystérieuse histoire se déroulait dans un immeuble à trois étages au centre de Log Town. Chaque étage était composé de trois appartements, tous occupés. Ils étaient tous numérotés du numéro un à neuf. Ce jour là, un meurtre eu lieu, parmi les résidents._

* * *

≪ USOOOPP ! ≫

Un cri retentit au premier étage de l'immeuble. Les trois frères habitant en face du deuxième appartement se ruèrent dans le couloir.

≪ Bon sang ! Kaya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! ≫

Kaya, la résidente du deuxième appartement hurlait de chez elle.

Ace accourra à l'intérieur de l'appartement et y trouva Usopp, son petit copain, gisant au sol, étalé dans un corps inerte.

≪ Oh putain... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Je... je... je rentrais du travail et... je l'ai trouvé là... par terre... ≫

Sabo, le frère d'Ace, arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte et fit des yeux globuleux en voyant la scène.

≪ Kaya, t'as appelé une ambulance ?!

\- Non ça captait pas !

\- Q-Quoi ? ...Sabo, appelle une ambulance ! ≫

Sabo dégaina son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le quinze pour appeler les urgences, mais aucun moyen de les contacter, ça ne captait pas.

≪ Ace ça capte pas !

\- Mais putain comment ça ça capte pas ?!

\- Mais j'en sais rien merde !

\- Va voir les autres, peut-être qu'ici ça capte pas !

\- D'accord ! ≫

En sortant de la pièce, Sabo aperçut son petit frère, Luffy, assis contre un mur en train de se fredonner quelques mots et de fixer le vide.

≪ Oh mon Dieu... Luffy ! Reprends-toi ! Il va s'en sortir ! Je te promets qu'Usopp va s'en sortir ! Tu m'entends ?! ≫

Sabo se pressa de monter les escaliers et hurla dans les couloirs :

≪ Appelez les urgences ! Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! ≫

La plupart des locataires sortirent de leur appartement, interloqués par les cries de leurs voisins :

≪ Sabo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en bas ? J'ai cru entendre des bruits mais-

\- Usopp est à terre, appelez une ambulance ! Nos téléphones ne captent pas !

\- Quoi ?! Mais... ≫

Nami se dépêcha de composer le numéro des urgences, mais en vain, il n'y avait pas de réseau.

≪ Je sors dehors, ça captera sûrement !

\- Bonne idée ! ≫

Nami, habitant au deuxième étage, dévalisa les escaliers en fonçant sur la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Malheureusement pour elle, celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

≪ ACE !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- J'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte ! Viens m'aider ! ≫

Ils se mirent à la pousser ensemble, mais toujours rien. La porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

≪ Elle est bloquée ! ≫

Nami remonta expliquer la situation à Sabo, laissant Ace et Kaya s'occuper d'Usopp.

≪ Mais c'est pas possible ça ! On va quand même pas le laisser mourir ?!

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Sanji, Chopper est bien étudiant en médecine, pas vrai ?

\- Mais oui, bien-sûr !

\- J'vais l'chercher ! s'écria Zoro. ≫

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement six, comme s'il comptait la détruire à la force de son unique point.

≪ Zoro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! ≫

Sans même lui expliquer, il le tira par le bras et lui fit dévaler les escaliers, l'amenant tout droit à Usopp.

≪ Fais quelque chose, sinon il va mourrir vu tout le sang qu'il a perdu !

\- Mais... je... APPELEZ UN MÉDECIN !

\- Pov' con on l'aurait déjà fait si on pouvait mais là on n'a aucun moyen de contacter l'extérieur alors il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

\- Mais...

\- Écoute Chopper, t'es sensé devenir un futur médecin alors ou tu le sauves ou tu feras jamais ce métier, compris ?!

\- ... D'accord... je vais le faire. ≫

Chopper remonta à son appartement pour aller chercher tout le matériel dont il avait besoin, pendant que Zoro essayait de ramener Luffy à la raison.

≪ Eh, mon pote ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Ça va aller, d'accord ? Réveille-toi ! Tout va bien se passer, il va s'en sortir j'te dis !

\- Zoro, aide-moi, on va le ramener chez lui, il gênera Chopper ici, intervint Sanji.

\- C'est vrai ! ≫

Ils le portèrent et l'installèrent calmement dans son lit.

Chopper arriva et Ace sortit Kaya, en larmes, de l'appartement.

Sabo, Ace, Kaya, Zoro, Sanji et Nami réunis sur les escaliers essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il a bien pu se passer :

≪ Non, avant que je parte, tout allait très bien... et vous, vous n'avez rien entendu, ou vu ? demanda Kaya.

\- Non, nous trois, on joue à la console depuis ce matin, expliqua Ace.

\- Après le volume est très fort, c'est possible que l'on n'ait pas entendu, précisa Sabo.

\- Vous croyez que Brook a pu entendre quelque chose lui ? s'interrogea Nami.

\- Allons lui demander !

\- Oui. ≫

Brook était l'occupant du dernier appartement se trouvant au premier étage, le troisième.

≪ Yohoho ! Eh bien non les jeunes, je n'ai rien entendu, mais pourquoi ne l'emmenez-vous pas à l'hôpital ?

\- La porte est impossible à ouvrir !

\- Quoi ?! Mais va bien falloir qu'on sorte un jour ! intervint Bonney. ≫

Elle habitait au dernier appartement de l'immeuble avec son compagnon, nommé Law.

≪ Et Law n'est même pas à la maison, il faut bien qu'il rentre !

\- Où il est ? demanda Kaya, en pleure.

\- Eh bien... je n'sais pas. Je sais qu'il devait sortir, mais sans plus.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il est sorti ? l'interrogea Sabo.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à insinuer ?!

\- Rien du tout Bonney, on veut juste savoir s'il aurait pu voir quelque chose, lui expliqua Sabo.

\- ... Je sais pas du tout les gars, j'suis désolée...

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais maintenant on a un autre problème, comment ça se fait que la porte soit bloquée ? demanda Ace.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre... pas de réseau, impossible d'ouvrir la porte...

\- Sabo, fais quelque chose ! T'es flic, sors nous de là ! lui cria Kaya.

\- D'accord j'veux bien mais... je peux rien faire là ! Je peux même pas contacter mes coéquipiers. ≫

Kaya s'écroula sur les escaliers et se remit à pleurer.

≪ ... Bon, on va pas rester là sans rien faire : les gars vous venez avec moi, on va essayer d'enquêter et de comprendre ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, quant à vous les filles vous allez chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici, expliqua Sabo.

\- D'accord !

\- Et Chopper alors ? Il en est où ?

\- On va allez voir ça. Les filles, j'compte sur vous aussi pour prévenir les autres locataires des événements.

\- Très bien. ≫

Bonney était restée auprès de Kaya sur le bord des escaliers du premier étage pendant que Nami était allée tenir au courant les résidents des appartements sept et huit.

Franky, l'alcoolique du septième appartement n'ouvrant pas, Nami décida d'aller frapper chez Robin. Cette dernière ouvra la porte et Nami lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

≪ On a vraiment aucun moyen pour sortir ?

\- Justement, nous les filles on cherchait un moyen de sortir, donc si tu veux venir nous aider...

\- Eh bien, sachant que maintenant je serais incapable de continuer à travailler, mieux vaut être utile et me joindre à vous.

\- Super ! ≫

Voyant que Kaya était toujours en train de pleureur, Bonney décida de rester vers elle pendant que Nami et Robin cherchaient désespérément une sortie, ou du réseau.

≪ Parmi les trois appartements du premier étage, dans lequel se trouve la fenêtre la plus proche du sol ?

\- C'est dans le nôtre, intervint Ace, c'est la fenêtre du salon, celle de droite.

\- D'accord, elle peut s'ouvrir ?

\- Euh... on le fait jamais mais sûrement.

\- D'accord, on va aller voir ça. ≫

Les filles allèrent dans l'appartement des trois frères quand Kaya demanda des nouvelles d'Usopp à Ace :

≪ Ace ! Comment va Usopp ?

\- Eh bien... pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire, je sais pas du tout son état, et je suis pas le médecin...

\- Tu n'peux pas aller demander à Chopper s'il-te-plaît ?

\- ... Entendu. ≫

Ace partit rejoindre ses amis dans l'appartement deux et revint auprès des filles quelques minutes plus tard.

≪ Alors ?

\- Les gars m'ont dit que Chopper ne laissait entrer personne pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il essaye d'arrêter les hémorragies d'Usopp.

\- Il... il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut lui en donner.

\- On ne peut pas le faire ici, Kaya. Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas à l'hôpital ?!

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas sortir d'ici ! ≫

À cet instant, Nami et Robin étaient revenues. La rousse courrait en direction de son appartement pendant que Robin marchait en direction d'Ace, Bonney et Kaya.

≪ Où est-ce qu'elle court comme ça ? demanda Ace.

\- Vous avez réussi à trouver une sortie ?! intervint Kaya.

\- Justement non, on n'a pu ouvrir aucune fenêtre.

\- Vous les avez toutes essayées ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! La fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvre, c'est sûr !

\- On les a toutes essayées et on n'a pu en ouvrir aucune, Nami est donc allée voir si les siennes s'ouvraient toujours...

\- Ça me fait peur tout ça... avoua Bonney.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Ace d'une voix détendue.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je reste tranquille ?! Usopp est au bord de la mort et on ne sait même pas pourquoi, ensuite on n'a pas de réseau pour appeler une ambulance et maintenant on n'peut pas sortir pour le conduire à l'hôpital ! ≫

Kaya hurla de nouveau, alors Ace conseilla Bonney de l'emmener chez lui pour qu'elle se repose loin de tout ces drames.

Puis Nami surgit, en sueur :

≪ Les gars ! Même mes fenêtres ne s'ouvrent plus !

\- Rohh mais c'est pas possible ça ! s'énerva Ace.

\- Je pense que quelqu'un essaye de nous empêcher de sortir, supposa Robin.

\- Pour quoi faire ?!

\- Sûrement pour que Usopp n'ait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! On le laissera pas mourrir ! Les filles, allez essayer toutes les fenêtres de tous les appartements !

\- Mais M'sieur Franky n'a pas ouvert, rappela Nami.

\- Je vais allez voir ça, occupez-vous déjà des appartements disponibles.

\- Entendu. ≫

Les filles commencèrent par l'appartement de Brook puisqu'elles n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans le deuxième pendant que Ace essayait d'entrer en contact avec Franky.

Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, sans aucune réponse.

≪ Monsieur Franky ? Monsieur Franky ? Si vous m'entendez, vous pouvez ouvrir la porte s'il-vous-plaît ? Monsieur Franky ? ... Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très sociable mais quand même, on a besoin de vous ! ≫

Au bout de cinq minutes, Ace perdit patience et décida d'enfoncer la porte.

≪ Bon, eh ben puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais ! Je vous préviens, je n'paierai aucune réparation ! ≫

Il y alla doucement au début, espérant une réaction de la part du résident toujours cloîtré chez lui, en vain. C'est là qu'il décida d'y aller franchement et qu'il commença à sérieusement frapper la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir.

Au bout du quatrième coup d'épaule, celle-ci céda.

≪ Si seulement la porte d'entrée se serait aussi ouverte au bout du quatrième coup d'épaule...≫

Ace se mit à chercher Franky dans son appartement. Il parcourrait les pièces sales et sentantes l'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ce vieux morceau d'humain qui pourrissait dans son fauteuil, face à sa télévision en forme de bloque allumée, une bouteille de vodka pendante à la main.

≪ Oh c'est pas vrai ça ! Faut que j'le réveille maintenant ?! Yuh... ≫

Ace refusant de toucher la bête, chercha quelque chose pour le secouer. Il tomba sur un balais, au fond d'un placard.

Il tapa le bras du vieil homme avec, ce qui fit tomber la bouteille de vodka qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le parquet poussiéreux de l'appartement sept.

≪ ARGH ! T'es qui toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?!

\- Bonjour monsieur, je m'excuse pour ce réveil en fanfare mais je ne serais vraiment pas rentré chez vous si ce ne serait pas très important.

\- Comment t'es entré ?!

\- J'ai défoncé la porte.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Écoutez c'est vraiment pas le moment, notre ami est sur le point de mourrir et-

\- J'en ai rien à foutre p'tit con ! T'as pas à rentrer chez moi !

\- Ace ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! surgirent Nami et Robin.

\- Oh rien les filles ! J'étais en train de taper la causette avec notre incroyable voisin.

\- On a essayé toutes les fenêtres de l'immeuble et aucunes ne s'ouvrent !

\- Même celle de chez Kaya et Usopp ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain... essayez celles d'ici tiens !

\- Ouais !

\- Nan mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?! s'indigna Franky.

\- Écoute-moi bien sac-à-merde, je veux bien être sympathique mais j'ai mes limites, et là tu les franchis. J'ai mon ami en bas qu'est en train de mourir, et nous, c'est-à-dire tous les habitants de l'immeuble - toi y compris - sommes coincés ici parce que toutes les sorties sont condamnés. Donc tu vas nous faire le plaisir de pas la ramener trop longtemps parce que sinon toi aussi t'iras te faire soigner par Chopper. ≫

Franky ne répondit pas, et laissa les filles essayer d'ouvrir les fenêtres.

≪ Elles ne s'ouvrent pas !

\- Ok, là, c'est très grave. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un essaye de nous jouer un mauvais tour.

\- Mais qui ça peut être ?!

\- J'en sais rien... ≫

Ace dévala les escaliers et entra chez lui, à la recherche de Bonney.

≪ Bonney !

\- Ace ?

\- Tu peux venir une minute, j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Euh, oui. ≫

Elle laissa Kaya qui s'était endormie sur le canapé du salon en pleurant pour rejoindre Ace dans la cuisine.

≪ Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de l'heure à laquelle Law est sorti ?

\- Non... mais... je me souviens que je venais juste de sortir une pizza pour qu'elle décongèle. Il devait donc être onze heure trente, ou plus.

\- D'accord, super ! Maintenant il faut qu'on apprenne à quelle heure Kaya est rentrée.

\- Ok mais, pourquoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on sache jusqu'à quelle heure est-ce que la porte était encore ouverte.

\- Je vois. Pour l'instant elle dort, et je pense qu'on devrait la laisser se reposer, mais dès qu'elle se réveillera, je lui demanderai.

\- D'accord.

\- Et les fenêtres alors ?

\- Aucunes ne s'ouvrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Sûrement que quelqu'un nous veut du mal... mais on s'en sortira.

\- Hum...

\- Si tu me cherches, je suis vers Usopp pour le moment.

\- D'accord. ≫

En sortant de chez lui, Ace fut rattrapé par Nami et Robin.

≪ Ace ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien... j'allais justement demander à Sabo...

\- Et Franky, on en fait quoi ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

\- On lui a tout expliqué.

\- Vous avez bien fait.

\- Là, il est plutôt effrayé.

\- Bon, on va pas le laisser seul. Dites-lui de venir au premier étage et que s'il veut se rendre utile, qu'il vienne au deuxième appartement, sinon, qu'il aille se reposer chez moi.

\- Ok ! ≫

Ace se précipita vers l'appartement deux pour y retrouver son frère.

≪ Sabo !

\- Ah, Ace ! Vous en êtes où ?

\- Pas très loin... on a découvert que toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnées.

\- Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée...

\- Et Luffy, il est dans quel état ?

\- Luffy ?

\- Oui, tout à l'heure en voyant Usopp il est devenu complètement fou !

\- Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose, après tout Usopp est son meilleur ami.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Dans ce cas je vais demander aux filles de voir si elles peuvent pas le réveiller ou quoi.

\- D'accord.

\- Et pour Usopp alors ? Comment il va ?

\- J'en sais rien. Depuis tout à l'heure ils sont tous là-bas, à essayer de le sauver. Moi je cherche des indices, une trace, un objet, qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je parie que t'as rien trouvé ?

\- Effectivement. Sans matériel, on ne peut pas faire grand chose, mais je ne désespère pas.

\- C'est bien, continue.

\- Et d'ailleurs, le vieux du troisième étage, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Oh, j'ai dû défoncer sa porte pour rentrer chez lui, il dormait. J'ai demandé aux filles de le ramener ici.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai une question à te poser frangin.

\- J't'écoute.

\- Law, il est où ?

\- Ah si j'le saurais j'te l'dirais mais là... j'avoue que même si sa copine ne le sait pas, ça va être compliqué !

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il était sorti vers onze heures trente.

\- Très bien, maintenant il faudrait savoir si Chopper a su déterminer à quelle heure l'agression a eu lieu.

\- Tu penses qu'il peut être dans l'coup ?

\- On peut tous être dans l'coup, Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- C'est quand même bizarre que tout l'immeuble soit condamné. La personne qui a fait ça n'en veut pas qu'à Usopp.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on aurait tous un ennemi en commun ?

\- Je dis pas forcément un ennemi, mais au moins une personne.

\- Ouais... bref je vais prévenir les filles pour Luffy et aller voir les mecs parce qu'on a vraiment besoin de plus de renseignements pour sortir de cette merde.

\- Entendu Ace. ≫

Les filles se trouvaient déjà dans l'appartement d'Ace quand il partit à leur recherche :

≪ Tiens, il vient pas aider l'alcoolo ?

\- Non, il se sent pas bien.

\- Soit. Robin, Nami, il faudrait que vous réveilliez Luffy et que vous essayiez de lui poser des questions, calmement. Peut-être qu'il sait des choses.

\- Ça marche. ≫

Ace retourna à l'appartement deux et le traversa pour atteindre la chambre où se trouvait Usopp. Il entra calmement et vu Sanji sur une chaise au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés, Zoro assis en tailleur contre le mur, et Chopper au-dessus de Usopp, toujours en train de le soigner.

≪ Zoro, murmura Ace tout en se rapprochant de ce dernier.

\- Ouais ?

\- Ça en est où ?

\- Ça avance pas trop... Chopper a du mal.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Mais je sais qu'il fera de son mieux.

\- Putain mais c'est pas possible ça ! cria Ace, qui fit sursauter Chopper.

\- Ça va pas toi ?! lui balança ce dernier.

\- Désolé...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te pend ? demanda Zoro.

\- Mais tu vois pas qu'on est enfermé dans un immeuble avec un mec sur le point de crever ?! Ça arrive pas tous les jours ça enfin ! Qui est-ce qui nous veut du mal ?!

\- J'en sais rien, mais je te jure que quand je le retrouverai je-

\- Il faudrait déjà que l'on puisse sortir d'ici, Zoro.

\- D'accord, mais t'as une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment. On a pas de cave, ni d'accès au toit ici.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? C'est sûr qu'il mourra si on lui donne pas du sang à temps.

\- Dis pas ça ! Il y a forcément un moyen...

\- Attends, je vais demander à Sanji.

\- Ouais. ≫

Zoro se leva, et alla rejoindre son compagnon. Ace en profita pour aller parler avec Chopper.

≪ Chopper ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Il est dans quel état ?

\- Sincèrement, il est dans un état critique.

\- Putain...

\- Si on ne lui transfuse pas du sang rapidement, il mourra.

\- Est-ce que t'as pu déterminer à quel moment ça s'est produit ?

\- Eh bien... il est actuellement midi dix... je dirai qu'il a commencé à se vider de son sang il y a plus d'une demi-heure, voire quarante-cinq minutes, mais je ne peux pas être plus précis.

\- Il lui reste combien de temps ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il doit très vite recevoir du sang, sinon on perdra le patient.

\- D'accord, très vite, mais combien de temps ?

\- Je dirai... pas plus de quelques minutes.

\- Quoi ?! Quelques minutes ?! Mais c'est impossible, il ne survivra jamais.

\- C'est un risque à envisager...

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire de plus ?

\- J'ai déjà fait tout ce que je pouvais. J'ai arrêté ces hémorragies un maximum mais si il n'a pas assez de sang dans son corps, il mourra.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, prends notre sang, transfuse-lui...

\- C'est impossible Ace ! Je ne sais pas quel groupe sanguin il lui faut, j'ai aucun moyen de vous prendre du sang, et encore moins de le transfuser à Usopp.

\- Fait chier !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- ... Et est-ce qu'on sait comment est-ce que ça lui est arrivé ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr mais je dirai qu'il a été tranché.

\- Tranché ?!

\- Oui. Il a de nombreuses entailles sur le corps.

\- Est-ce que tu peux savoir avec quoi est-ce qu'il a été tranché ?

\- Non pas vraiment, la seule chose que je peux assurer c'est que c'est avec une lame fine, et qu'un bout de verre serait trop épais.

\- Je vois... si... tu as d'autres informations qui pourraient nous aider à avancer, viens immédiatement me les dire, à moi ou Sabo. Mais personne d'autre. Entendu ?

\- Entendu.

\- Bien. ≫

Ace sortit de la pièce et retrouva son frère.

≪ Sabo ? Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Qui y'a t-il ?

\- J'ai appris... certaines choses...

\- Raconte-moi !

\- D'abord l'agression d'Usopp a eu lieu environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt.

\- Donc Law pourrait être le coupable.

\- C'est pas tout. J'ai aussi appris que Usopp a été tranché.

\- Tranché ?!

\- Oui, entaillé quoi, mais le plus grave, c'est que Chopper dit que la lame était très fine et que ça ne pouvait pas être de simples morceaux de verres.

\- À quoi tu penses, Ace ?

\- À Zoro.

\- Nan... me dis pas que...

\- Je n'accuse personne. Je cherche à comprendre. Peut-être même qu'Usopp à bien été agressé par ses sabres, mais que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait.

\- Je vois. Un coup monté tu penses ?

\- Exactement.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, et c'est en allant vérifier.

\- Leur porte est sûrement ouverte puisqu'ils sont sortis en panique tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Dans ce cas va vérifier.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

\- Trouve les sabres et examine-les. Cherche même des indices. Peut-être des tissus tachés de sang dans la poubelle, ou un sabre manquant...

\- Entendu, j'y vais.

\- Fais quand même attention.

\- T'inquiètes pas frangin. ≫

Ace monta discrètement au deuxième étage, et rentra dans l'appartement quatre, celui de Zoro et Sanji. Il avait vu juste, l'appartement n'était pas fermé à clé.

Il commença par aller dans la chambre des deux hommes en espérant trouver les sabres de Zoro, mais en vains. Puis il alla dans la cuisine pour voir si il y avait des tissus tachés de sang dans la poubelle comme son frère lui avait dit, mais toujours rien. Il décida donc de chercher pièce par pièce et il trouva deux des trois sabres de Zoro dans le salon. Il continua à chercher pendant une poignée de minutes mais ne put trouver rien d'autre.

Il retourna donc auprès de Sabo.

≪ Alors ?

\- T'avais raison, y'a bien un sabre manquant.

\- Il aurait très bien pu être utilisé pour trancher Usopp.

\- Mais où il est maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien... on ne peut même pas demander à Zoro.

\- Non, si c'est bien lui le tueur, il comprendra que l'on sait des choses.

\- Ouais, gardons ça pour nous.

\- Et Luffy alors ? Les filles ont pu le réveiller ?

\- J'en sais rien, elles sont pas venues.

\- Je vais aller les voir.

\- Entendu. ≫

Ace, épuisé, marcha lentement en direction de son appartement. Il entra dans la chambre de son petit frère où ce dernier dormait toujours.

≪ Vous n'avez pas pu le réveiller ?

\- Non, tu connais Luffy...

\- Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et Kaya alors ?

\- Eh bien... elle est toujours endormie.

\- Je vois.

\- Dis Ace, comment va Usopp ?

\- Pas bien du tout... d'ailleurs... c'est possible que...

\- Que... ?

\- Qu'il... qu'il soit déjà mort...

\- Quoi ?! crièrent les filles.

\- Chut, moins fort ! Quand je suis allé voir Chopper tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il ne lui resterait que quelques minutes à vivre.

\- Et quoi, on attend ?!

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, pétez les vitres ! ≫

Ace ne répondît rien. Il réfléchissait.

≪ Mais oui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ?! ≫

Il courra au deuxième appartement retrouver son frère.

≪ Sabo ! Je sais comment sortir d'ici !

\- Comment ?!

\- On va casser les vitres !

\- J'y ai pensé Ace, mais regarde-les, c'est du double-vitrage. On n'arrivera jamais à y casser comme ça.

\- Tu veux dire... que ça ne vaut même pas le coup d'essayer ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais on pourrait se servir de ça pour faire autre chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai une idée. Si le tueur est parmi nous, alors je sais comment est-ce qu'on pourrait le coincer.

\- Vas-y, dis moi. ≫

D'un coup, Bonney apparut :

≪ Les gars, dites-moi que c'est normal si votre télévision ne s'allume pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Vu que je m'ennuyais, j'ai voulu allumer la télé, mais elle ne s'allume pas. ≫

D'un bon, Sabo se leva et alla presser l'interrupteur du salon de chez Usopp, mais aucune lumière ne s'alluma.

≪ Putain de merde !

\- Quoi, ça veut dire qu'on nous a même coupé l'électricité ?!

\- Exactement ! approuva Sabo, bon on a encore de la chance qu'il ne soit que midi-trente...

\- Bonney, Kaya ne s'est pas réveillée ? demanda Ace.

\- Non, toujours pas. Tu veux que je la réveille ?

\- Non non, c'est bon.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, j'vous laisse...

\- Salut. ≫

Bonney s'en alla, laissant les deux frères réfléchir.

≪ Et maintenant ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'avais pas besoin d'électricité pour mon plan.

\- D'accord mais le boîtier d'alimentation se trouve dans l'immeuble. Ça veut dire que c'est quelqu'un d'ici qui l'a éteint.

\- Oui mais qui ?

\- J'en sais rien, tu veux que j'aille voir si je peux le rallumer ?

\- Hmm, non. Va juste voir si les disjoncteurs ont simplement été enlevés ou si c'est plus complexe, mais ne répare rien, sinon la personne en question comprendra que l'on sait qu'elle est parmi nous.

\- Je vois. Et il se trouve où ce boîtier ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Logiquement il devrait être dans le haul.

\- Je vais voir ça. ≫

Ace sortit de l'appartement deux pour chercher le boîtier d'alimentation. À sa grande surprise, il ne se trouvait pas au premier étage. Alors il monta au deuxième, mais toujours rien, et puis il le trouva au troisième étage. Il l'ouvrit et comme il l'avait imaginé, il manquait tous les disjoncteurs. Il redescendit les escaliers, se rendit vers Sabo et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris :

≪ Sabo, il ne reste plus aucun disjoncteur.

\- C'est logique, mais tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

\- Comme ?

\- Je sais pas... une tâche, un truc cassé, j'en sais rien...

\- Non, j'ai rien remarqué.

\- D'accord.

\- Dis, est-ce que ça veut dire que l'agresseur de Usopp est forcément parmi nous ?

\- J'aimerai te dire que non mais là...

\- C'est pas possible... on se connaissait tous pourtant.

\- Mais on est encore sûr de rien tu sais.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Et ton plan alors ?

\- Justement, j'allais te l'expliquer.

\- Profitons-en, il n'y a personne.

\- Alors, on va rassembler tout le monde chez nous, et dire qu'on a un moyen pour sortir. De là, on verra si quelqu'un s'imposera à ça.

\- Tu penses que ça marchera ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, mais il faut essayer.

\- D'accord. Je vais prévenir ceux qui sont chez nous, quant à toi, ramène Zoro et Sanji.

\- Ça marche, mais je laisse Chopper continuer ?

\- Oui oui.

\- Ok, à tout de suite. ≫

Ace retourna chez lui et rassembla tout le monde dans le salon. Il laissa quand même Kaya et Luffy, qui étaient toujours endormis.

Sabo arriva avec Zoro et Sanji.

≪ Bon, les gars, on a trouvé un moyen pour sortir d'ici, commença Sabo.

\- C'est vrai ?! Lequel ? s'extasia Bonney.

\- On a pensé à casser les fenêtres.

\- Mais on n'y arrivera jamais ! dit Sanji. ≫

Sabo est Ace s'échangèrent un regard.

≪ Je pense que ça vaut au moins la peine d'essayer, non ? demanda Robin.

\- Je pense que Robin a raison, intervint Nami.

\- Si les mesdemoiselles le dises, je me ferai un plaisir d'essayer ! rétorqua Sanji.

\- Dans ce cas, au boulot ! conclua Zoro.

\- Eh ! Par contre je refuse que vous cassiez mes vitres. Qui est-ce qui va payer les réparations ? s'indigna Franky.

\- Oh mais toi la ferme ! Ta porte est déjà cassée j'te signale, rappela Ace.

\- Et pis qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse des fenêtres du dernier étage ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va jeter Usopp de là-haut ? rajouta Bonney.

\- Mais nous on pourrait descendre et chercher un moyen d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et même appeler une ambulance, lui répondit Brook.

\- Pour l'instant, il faudrait déjà que l'on puisse casser une fenêtre, peu importe laquelle, dit Ace.

\- C'est vrai, ne perdons pas de temps. Au boulot ! se hâta Sabo. ≫

Tout le monde se leva pour demander les directives à Sabo pendant que Ace se rendait dans la chambre de Luffy. Il essaya de le réveiller et y parvenu.

≪ Luffy ?

\- Mmh... Ace ?

\- Enfin tu te réveilles !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dormais ?

\- Euh... eh bien... tu as un peu déliré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- ... Non.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas je vais te résumer ce qu'il s'est passé mais il faut que tu restes calme.

\- Ace qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Usopp. Il a été agressé. On l'a retrouvé chez lui, au sol. Mais maintenant Chopper s'en occupe. Nous sommes aussi enfermés dans l'immeuble et il n'y a pas de réseau, ni d'électricité. Sabo et moi pensons que c'est la même personne qui fait tout ça, et on cherche à trouver qui. ≫

Luffy ne répondit pas. Son regard se perdit.

≪ Écoute-moi Luffy, si tu sais quelque chose il faut le dire, il faut que tu nous aides à trouver.

\- Non... je ne peux pas.

\- Luffy est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non... laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Luffy je suis seul à te parler, calme-toi.

\- Partez !

\- Mais à qui tu parles ?!

\- À eux là ! ≫

Luffy pointa le vide avec son doigt.

≪ P'tit frère, y'a rien là-bas.

\- Mais si ! Regarde bien ! ≫

D'un coup surgit Sabo.

≪ Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ≫

Ace se retourna vers Luffy, et lui sourit.

≪ Rien, on parlait avec Luffy.

\- D'accord... tu peux venir dans le salon s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Ça marche. ≫

Il regarda Luffy, lui sourit de nouveau, et s'en alla.

≪ Je l'ai entendu crier, ça va ?

\- Il sait des choses.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sabo, Luffy sait des choses mais il a peur d'en parler.

\- Il faut le convaincre.

\- Pas tout de suite ! Laisse-le prendre son temps.

\- D'accord... mais il t'a dit des choses ?

\- Non, juste... il disait ≪ Partez ! Partez ! ≫ comme s'il parlait à plusieurs personnes... et il pointait le vide aussi.

\- Cette histoire à l'air vraiment grave.

\- Oui mais justement, je ne comprends pas comment Luffy a pu être dedans.

\- On comprendra quand on saura. Pour l'instant viens au salon. Les filles s'occupent de la fenêtre de la cuisine et Zoro et Sanji celles du salon. Au moins on pourra les surveiller.

\- Ok. ≫

Sabo et Ace s'installèrent sur le deuxième canapé du salon, en compagnie de Brook, car Kaya dormait sur l'autre.

≪ C'est quand même étrange que quelqu'un décide de nous enfermer dans un immeuble et qu'il bloque toutes les issues, le réseau, et l'électricité, commença Brook.

\- Estime-toi heureux, on a au moins l'eau, rigola Zoro.

\- J'vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a d'amusement là-dedans, surtout que Usopp est au bord de la mort et qu'on ne peut rien faire ! s'énerva Ace.

\- C'est bon, je disais pas ça dans ce sens là, désolé, s'excusa Zoro.

\- En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai ce que dit Brook. On est enfermé, comme dans un escape game, remarqua Sabo.

\- Mais sans indice, rajouta Sanji.

\- À moins que si, dit Ace après un silence de quelques secondes. Peut-être que, justement, les indices sont sous notre nez mais que l'on n'est pas capable de les voir.

\- Pourtant dans un escape game, les indices sont évidents.

\- Mais alors, si c'est bien un escape game, que seraient les indices ? demanda Zoro.

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Il faut rester dans la logique que le but de l'escape game c'est de réussir à sortir, reprit Sabo.

\- Donc une clé, ou un code ?

\- Non, c'est beaucoup trop facile.

\- Alors plusieurs codes.

\- Mais où ?

\- Dans les appartements ?

\- Mais depuis tout à l'heure je cherche dans l'appartement de Usopp et je n'ai rien trouvé.

\- Oui mais dis-toi que c'est le deuxième appartement. Peut-être qu'il faut commencer de chez nous, fit remarquer Ace.

\- C'est vrai ça !

\- Il y aurait donc neuf énigmes.

\- Mais comment on va savoir par où commencer ?

\- Il y a forcément un moyen logique.

\- Mais si on commence comme ça on va finir parano et tout trouver logique, dit Zoro. ≫

Pendant que Zoro parlait, Ace réfléchissait. D'un bond, il se rendit dans la chambre de son petit frère et s'enferma à clé avec lui.

≪ Luffy. Écoute-moi bien. Je vais te poser des questions, et pour l'instant tu vas uniquement répondre par oui, ou par non. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Est-ce que tu sais des choses ?

\- ... Oui.

\- D'accord... est-ce que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain de merde, Luffy ! Usopp aussi ?

\- Oui...

\- ... Est-ce que c'est un escape game ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'on est obligé de le faire pour sortir ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres issues ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a neuf énigmes ?

\- Oui.

\- Une dans chaque appartement ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça commence par le nôtre ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est dans l'ordre ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que... la première énigme c'était toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et la deuxième Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ≫

Avant même que Luffy ne puisse répondre, Sabo se mit à toquer à la porte extrêmement fort et à hurler à travers ses coups.

≪ Ace ! Viens vite ! Chopper est là ! ≫

Il ouvra immédiatement la porte et couru au salon.

≪ Cho-Chopper ? Pourquoi... tu fais cette tête ?

\- Il est mort. ≫

Ace lança une tonne d'injures et renversa certains meubles du salon. Luffy arriva, lentement, se dressa à l'oreille de son grand-frère pour lui susurrer quelques mots.

≪ À partir de maintenant votre temps est compté. ≫

Ace se retourna, mais son frère avait disparu.

≪ Quoi ? Lu-Luffy ? Luffy ! Où es-tu ?!

\- Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sabo.

\- Où est Luffy ?!

\- Il est retourné dans sa chambre, pourquoi ?

\- Putain ! Nan ! ≫

Ace se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de Luffy, mais un coup de feu retentit avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

En écho, on entendait les hurlements des filles effrayées.

≪ LUFFYYYY ! ≫

Luffy venait de se suicider en se tirant une balle dans le crâne.

Ace hurlait, à terre, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de son petit frère, décédé. Les garçons étaient immédiatement arrivés. Sabo s'est aussi mis à hurler au côté de son frère. Zoro et Sanji décidèrent de les ramener dans leur chambre. Brook s'était occupé du corps de Luffy, qu'il avait soigneusement réinstallé dans son lit.

≪ Pourquoi il a fait ça ? ≫

C'était les mots que se répétait Sabo.

≪ Ace, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? lui demanda Zoro, tu me fais peur. ≫

C'est là que Ace lui sauta au cou, le prit par le col et le colla contre le mur.

≪ Vous deux, sortez d'ici et laissez-moi avec Sabo. ≫

Sanji acquiesça de la tête, prit Zoro par le bras et ils sortirent.

≪ Sabo, je sais que c'est dur mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?! Notre petit-frère est mort ! Mort ! Tu comprends ça ?!

\- Bien-sûr que je le comprends ! J'ai envie de détruire cet immeuble et tous les gens qui nous veulent du mal, mais il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas ! lui hurla Ace.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Luffy m'a parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il m'a dit que lui et Usopp avaient quelque chose à se reprocher et que l'on est bien coincé dans un escape game. Il m'a aussi dit que les énigmes étaient dans l'ordre des appartements et que la première énigme c'était lui. Et quand Chopper est arrivé pour annoncer la mort de Usopp il m'a murmuré à l'oreille que notre temps était compté. C'est là qu'il... enfin...

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu faire d'aussi grave ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut que l'on trouve, et au plus vite ! Car, si j'ai bien compris, ça voudrait dire que d'autres personnes pourraient mourrir.

\- Mais j'ai cherché partout chez Usopp, il n'y a rien !

\- Peut-être que Luffy nous a laissé quelque chose.

\- C'est possible... mais où ça ? Dans sa chambre ?

\- Il faudrait aller voir.

\- ...

\- Crois-moi j'en ai pas non plus envie, je tremble Sabo.

\- On va le faire Ace, nous devons protéger les autres. ≫

Les deux frères, toujours en état de choc, se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre de leur benjamin.

≪ Les gars... vous devriez pas y aller, intervint Zoro.

\- On sait ce qu'on fait, lui répondit Sabo. ≫

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de leur frère, allongé sur son lit, fermèrent la porte à clé et commencèrent à chercher. Ils fouillèrent les tiroirs, les placards, sous le lit, entre les draps, dans ses vêtements, mais rien. Aucun papier, aucun code, aucune note, aucune clé, aucun indice. Seulement des larmes.

≪ Ace, il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Non...

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il avait parlé de plusieurs personnes tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, il pointait le vide et criait ≪ Partez ! ≫

\- Dans quel direction est-ce qu'il pointait ?

\- Par là. ≫

Ace tendit son index droit en direction de l'ordinateur de Luffy.

≪ Peut-être qu'il cherchait à montrer l'ordinateur.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a même pas d'électricité

\- Et alors ? Peut-être qu'autour...

\- Et je te signale que l'on en est à la deuxième énigme. La première était notre frère...

\- D'accord, alors allons voir l'ordinateur d'Usopp ! ≫

Ils refermèrent la porte délicatement derrière eux et coururent chez Usopp.

≪ Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? demanda Nami, qui venait de s'arrêter de pleurer après la nouvelle des deux décès.

\- Laisse-les, lâcha Sanji, ils digèrent la nouvelle comme ils peuvent... ≫

Arrivés chez Usopp, Sabo et Ace foncèrent sur l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans le salon.

≪ Il est débranché ! constata Ace.

\- Rebranche-le ! lui demanda Sabo. ≫

Ace s'exécuta et l'écran de l'ordinateur s'alluma d'un bleu clair. Dessus, il y avait marqué l'inscription " _tu dois te sacrifier en premier_ " en blanc.

≪ Oh mon Dieu... c'est pas vrai !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Pourquoi _se sacrifier en premier_ ?

\- Il y a eu Luffy après...

\- D'accord, mais le verbe utilisé est _sacrifier._ Ça voudrait dire que Usopp s'est suicidé.

\- Mais ça ne nous aide pas pour l'énigme trois.

\- Si, réfléchis un peu. C'est en lien avec sa mort.

\- Et... ?

\- Je sais pas mais... peut-être qu'on devrait demandé à Chopper si il a trouvé des choses.

\- À moins que ce ne soit des choses que l'on sait déjà.

\- Comme ?

\- Le fait qu'il se soit tailladé par exemple ?

\- Le sabre de Zoro ?

\- Possible. Après tout c'est l'énigme trois, dans l'appartement trois.

\- Et on cherche le troisième sabre.

\- Exactement.

\- Allons-y. ≫

Ils se rendirent donc dans l'appartement de Brook où ils se mirent à chercher le troisième sabre.

≪ Attends une minute, dit Ace après quelques minutes de recherche, tout à l'heure Luffy m'a dit qu'il était la première énigme et m'a montré l'emplacement de la deuxième, qui était l'ordinateur de Usopp. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que l'énigme précédente montre l'emplacement de la suivante ?

\- Ça voudrait dire que le sabre se trouve dans le salon ?

\- Je pense.

\- Cherchons là-bas en priorité dans ce cas. ≫

Ils allèrent tous les deux au salon et commencèrent à chercher uniquement là-bas.

≪ Ace ! Il est là !

\- Il était où ?

\- Sous le canapé. Regarde, il pointe en direction de la chambre à coucher.

\- Ça veut dire que l'on doit se rendre là-bas.

\- Oui. ≫

Sabo prit le sabre, replaça le canapé et ils montèrent à l'étage. Ils allèrent dans l'appartement de Zoro et Sanji puis dans leur chambre à coucher et commencèrent à chercher.

≪ On cherche quoi exactement ?

\- J'en sais rien... on a pas eu d'indice. ≫

Ils continuèrent à chercher un petit temps et décidèrent de réfléchir.

≪ C'est bizarre... normalement à chaque énigme on a un indice sur la prochaine chose à trouver...

\- Un sabre ?

\- Non, les sabres sont dans le salon.

\- Alors quelque chose en lien avec le sabre ?

\- Un produit pour nettoyer la lame ?

\- Je pense pas qu'il les range dans sa chambre. Enlève voire le sabre de son fourreau. ≫

Sabo s'exécuta et les deux frères remarquèrent un mot gravé sur la lame.

≪ Regarde-moi ça !

\- C'est écrit... "Darrin" ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien. On a même pas de quoi faire des recherches...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si on ne trouve pas on ne pourra jamais continuer.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait demander de l'aide aux filles ?

\- On n'a pas le choix...

\- Ok. ≫

Les deux frères descendirent jusqu'au premier appartement.

≪ Sabo, attends ici toi. Si Zoro te vois avec le sabre, il se posera des questions.

\- Entendu. ≫

Ace entra chez lui et vu les garçons dans le salon. Il continua son chemin en direction de la cuisine pour aller voir les filles mais les garçons l'interpellèrent.

≪ Ace ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Euh... rien. On cherche un moyen de sortir.

\- Ah.

\- Et vous ? J'vois que vous êtes bien tranquilles là. Vous comptez sortir d'ici un jour ? Parce que le temps passe là, et je vous rappelle que notre temps est compté.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Vous savez quoi... laissez tomber ! Les filles me seront plus utiles. ≫

Il passa son chemin et se rendit dans la cuisine, où il trouva Nami, Robin et Bonney en train de discuter.

≪ Les filles, on a besoin de vous.

\- Ace ? Est-ce que... ça va ? demanda Nami.

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Suivez-moi. ≫

Il repassa dans le salon où les garçons l'interpellèrent de nouveau.

≪ Ace ! Nous aussi on veut être utile...

\- D'accord, alors occupez vous bien de Kaya, et cassez ces vitres.

\- Et si elle se réveille ?

\- Eh ben ?

\- On lui dit quoi pour Usopp ?

\- La vérité.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Dites-lui même que Luffy est mort.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! ≫

Et il s'en alla, suivi des trois jeunes femmes.

≪ Les gars, y'a un problème ? demandèrent-elles aux deux frères.

\- Venez. ≫

Ils montèrent chez Zoro et Sanji et s'installèrent dans le salon.

≪ Les filles, on a besoin de votre aide.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- On va tout vous expliquer... Ace ? dit Sabo pour qu'il continue.

\- Ok. Alors... pour faire court, on est bloqué dans un escape game, et c'est le seul moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment vous le savez ?

\- C'est Luffy qui me l'a dit.

\- Il était au courant ?

\- Ça c'est une autre histoire, mais en gros il y a une énigme par appartement et on en est à celle d'ici, mais on n'y arrive pas.

\- Mais qui fait ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais on trouvera. Ah, et aussi Luffy m'a dit que notre temps est compté, donc faisons vite.

\- D'accord mais... comment va-t-on trouver ?

\- Les énigmes sont liées entre elles. La précédente permet de résoudre la suivante.

\- La troisième énigme, c'était le troisième sabre de Zoro.

\- Pourquoi son sabre ?

\- Parce que c'est celui qui a permis de tuer Usopp.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mais si on a bien compris, il s'agirait d'un sacrifice, donc Usopp se serait tué tout seul.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'on cherche à découvrir. Mais je pense qu'on le saura au fur et à mesure des énigmes.

\- Ok... donc, si je comprends bien, pour résoudre l'énigme quatre qui se trouve dans cet appartement il faut se servir du sabre de Zoro, récapitula Nami.

\- Exactement.

\- Et en quoi il va nous aider ?

\- Eh bien... il y a un mot gravé dessus, mais on ne connaît pas sa signification, reprit Sabo.

\- Il y a écrit "Darrin", rajouta Ace.

\- "Darrin" ? Je peux voir ça ? demanda Robin.

\- Euh... oui. ≫

Sabo montra l'inscription à Robin.

≪ Je sais ce que c'est.

\- C'est quoi ?!

\- C'est une secte.

\- Une secte ?!

\- Oui, la secte des Darrins.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une secte avec très peu de membres, menée par la torture.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, elle a été créée par des fanatiques du Dieu Dar.

\- Tu peux être plus précise Robin ?

\- Le Dieu Dar est le Dieu de la Torture. Il est très peu connu. Mais des fanatiques extrémistes, appelés les Supérieurs ont décidé de créer une secte pour le faire connaître.

\- Le Dieu de la Torture ?

\- Oui, pour intégrer cette secte les membres doivent torturer leur être le plus cher jusqu'à la mort.

\- Quelle horreur...

\- Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce que le nom de cette secte est gravé sur le sabre ?

\- Tu penses qu'Usopp en faisait parti ? demanda Ace.

\- Pour l'instant on ne peut pas savoir, mais au moins on sait quoi chercher, répondit Sabo.

\- Ouais, au boulot. ≫

Ils allèrent tous dans la chambre à coucher et commencèrent à chercher.

≪ Les gars... dit Nami.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demandèrent les autres, tous rassemblés autour d'elle.

\- Regardez ce livre... ≫

Elle tenait entre ses mains un assez grand livre avec une couverture en velours jaune, ornée de détails dorés. En haut il y avait marqué "Darrin".

≪ Oui ! Parfait ! se réjouit Ace.

\- C'est la Bible Darrine, lâcha Robin.

\- La Bible ?

\- Oui. À la base, les Darrins doivent être Chrétiens. C'est après qu'il joigne la secte.

\- Mais pourtant, leur Dieu c'est Dar.

\- Oui, mais le Darrisme est un peu une particularité. Ils ne considèrent pas cela comme une religion mais la traite comme.

\- Je vois...

\- Et maintenant ? À quoi va nous servir ce bouquin ? demanda Nami.

\- À la prochaine énigme normalement.

\- Tu veux dire... chez moi ?

\- Exactement. ≫

Ils sortirent de chez Zoro et Sanji pour aller chez Nami. Mais quand Ace essaya d'ouvrir la porte, cette dernière ne s'ouvrit pas.

≪ La porte ne s'ouvre pas.

\- C'est pas normal, je l'avais pas fermé à clé moi.

\- Peut-être que l'énigme consiste à ouvrir la porte, fit remarquer Robin.

\- D'accord mais comment ? Il nous faut une clé, rajouta Sabo.

\- Je vais voir si il y en a une dans le livre, dit Ace. ≫

Il regarda dans le livre, le feuilleta, le secoua dans le vide, mais rien, aucune clé ne tomba.

≪ Pas de clé.

\- Comment on va ouvrir ?

\- Il faudrait peut-être casser la porte ? proposa Ace.

\- Oh tu sais, on a bien essayé de casser les fenêtres, ça n'a servi à rien. Si cette porte est fermée, c'est que l'on doit l'ouvrir, mais pas en la cassant, expliqua Sabo.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a un code ?

\- D'accord, mais encore une fois, tu veux le mettre où ce code ?

\- Cherchons tout autour de la porte, ou dans le couloir. ≫

Ils se mirent à fouiller tout autour de la porte, dans le couloir, puis Bonney souleva le paillasson.

≪ Les gars ! J'ai trouvé ! ≫

Sous le paillasson se trouvait une boîte renfoncée dans le sol qui contenait une clé mais qu'il fallait ouvrir avec un code à quatre chiffres.

≪ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un trou dans le sol devant chez moi, avoua Nami.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y était pas, lui répondit Sabo.

\- Ça peut être quoi ce code ? demanda Ace.

\- J'en sais rien... Robin, tu as une idée ?

\- Si on reste dans l'idée de la secte, ça pourrait être l'année de création de la secte.

\- Ça pourrait pas être l'année de naissance de Dar aussi ?

\- Non, puisqu'un Dieu n'a pas d'année de naissance.

\- Je vois, donc pour l'instant on a que cette date.

\- Et tu la connais Robin ?

\- Non, mais elle doit être dans leur Bible j'imagine. ≫

Nami se mit à feuilleter la Bible Darrine pendant que ses amis parlaient.

≪ Sabo ? Ça fait combien de temps que l'on cherche à sortir d'ici ? s'interrogea Ace.

\- On a débuté l'escape game à midi-trente. Il est bientôt cinquante.

\- Vingt minutes.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y avait une question de temps.

\- Je sais toujours pas ce que ça signifie...

\- En tout cas tout à l'air en ordre en bas. ≫

C'est à cet instant qu'un hurlement se fit entendre. Tous les amis dévalèrent les escaliers et trouvèrent Chopper devant le premier appartement.

≪ Chopper qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Kaya s'est réveillée. ≫

Les filles se précipitèrent dans le salon au près de leur amie.

≪ J'imagine que vous lui avez dit...

\- Oui.

\- On a eu peur...

\- Dites les gars, comment on va sortir d'ici ?

\- On va y arriver, on y est presque.

\- Il faut juste que tu gardes tout le monde ici. Personne ne doit sortir, ou monter à l'étage, compris ?

\- Entendu. Je compte sur vous. ≫

Après avoir calmé Kaya en lui injectant un tranquillisant le groupe Ace, Sabo, Nami, Robin et Bonney repartit au cinquième appartement résoudre l'énigme.

≪ J'ai trouvé une date mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne. Robin, tu veux bien lire ? ≫

Robin jeta un coup d'oeil et confirma la date.

≪ 1733 ！≫

Bonney entra le code dans la boîte et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Elle prit la clé et ouvrit la porte. Dans l'entrée de l'appartement de Nami était attaché un grand tissu blanc avec marqué en rouge "+ de 20 min".

≪ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiéta Bonney.

\- C'est la question du temps ! Il faut vraiment que l'on se dépêche ! ≫

Ils se précipitèrent au sixième appartement. La porte était ouverte alors ils entrèrent.

≪ On doit chercher où ?

\- Vu que la porte était ouverte, on doit sûrement chercher dans l'entrée.

\- Et on doit chercher quoi ?

\- Je sais pas... je pense pas que ce soit en rapport avec les Darrins.

\- Ça pourrait être en rapport avec le temps ?

\- Regardez ! Un chronomètre. Et il est en marche. Il affiche vingt-trois minutes.

\- C'est notre temps ! Prends-le.

\- Attends, c'est tout ce qu'on avait à faire ?

\- Si tu pars du fait que la notion du temps est très importante, oui.

\- De toute manière, s'il le faut, on reviendra. ≫

Ils montèrent au dernier étage quand une voix retentit.

≪ Hop là ! Vous allez nous expliquer ce que vous faites ? ≫

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Zoro, Sanji et Brook, suivis de Chopper.

≪ Désolé les gars, j'ai pas pu les retenir.

\- C'est pas grave Chopper. ≫

Ils s'assirent sur les escaliers et Sabo leur raconta toute l'histoire.

≪ Wouah !

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

\- Eh bien... on avait des doutes sur certains d'entre vous.

\- Sur qui ?

\- Sur Zoro.

\- Moi ?! Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ton sabre qui a servi à tuer Usopp.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Même si on ne t'a jamais pris pour le tueur, on ne voulait quand même pas prendre de risque.

\- Je comprends, c'est normal.

\- Et Kaya et Franky, ils sont où ?

\- Kaya est toujours endormie, et Franky à voulu rester en bas.

\- Je vois. ≫

Ils continuèrent donc tous ensembles leur recherche aux énigmes, et pour cela ils se rendirent à l'appartement sept, celui de Franky.

Sur le mur, au-dessus de l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait un tissu comme celui dans l'appartement de Nami avec écrit "Le Jeu Des Bouteilles" dessus.

≪ Là, la personne qui nous garde prisonniers ici nous montre complètement qu'il joue avec nous, dit Sabo de manière stoïque.

\- On doit chercher des bouteilles ?

\- On va voir ça. ≫

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et chacun alla dans une salle à la recherche d'une bouteille.

Le premier à en trouver une fut Chopper.

≪ Les amis ! J'ai une bouteille ! ≫

Tous, le rejoignirent dans la chambre. À l'intérieur de la bouteille se trouvait un bout de papier enroulé. Chopper le sortit et le déplia. Dessus on pouvait voir "_ _ _ 3 _ _".

≪ On doit constituer un code, supposa Ace.

\- Puisqu'avec une bouteille on a eu un chiffre, ça veut dire qu'il nous reste cinq bouteilles, précisa Sabo.

\- Comme il y a six salles, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a une bouteille dans chaque salle ? demanda Bonney.

\- Sûrement. Continuons à chercher. ≫

Chacun retourna dans la salle qu'il avait à fouiller. Et puis Ace appela ses amis à le rejoindre. Il avait trouvé une bouteille dans le meuble de la télé. Elle contenait le code

"_ _ _ _ _ 7".

≪ Il nous reste quatre chiffres à trouver, remarqua Nami.

\- Au boulot ! ≫

Puis à tour de rôle, Sabo, Brook, Zoro et Robin trouvèrent une bouteille chacun. Tous ensembles, ils constituèrent le code "120317".

≪ C'est une date, le 12 mars 2017, fit remarquer Robin.

\- C'était la semaine dernière, mardi dernier, rajouta Nami.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ce jour là ? demanda Zoro.

\- Rien de spécial...

\- Si ! s'exclama Ace, Sabo rappelle-toi, Luffy était sorti avec Usopp et Law et ils sont revenus en rigolant bêtement.

\- Oui c'est vrai, il n'avait pas voulu nous dire où est-ce qu'ils étaient allés.

\- Moi, Law m'a dit qu'ils étaient allés dans un cybercafé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu s'y passer ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Dites, est-ce que ça veut dire que Law a quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ? s'inquiéta Bonney.

\- J'veux pas te décevoir, mais probablement, lui répondit Sabo. ≫

Ils rassemblèrent tous les papiers qu'ils confient à Nami et s'en allèrent pour l'avant-dernier appartement, celui de Robin.

La porte s'ouvrit à l'aide de ses clés.

≪ Maintenant je vous redemande, où est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Nami.

\- Eh bien... cette fois j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, mais cherchons dans toutes les salles...

\- Et on cherche quoi surtout ? demanda Bonney.

\- Je crois que l'on n'a même pas la peine de chercher, intervint Robin. ≫

Tout le monde se rendit dans son bureau, où elle se trouvait présentement debout, face à son mur.

≪ Regardez ! ≫

Avec son long et fin corps, elle cachait un dessin sur le mur. C'était un cercle constitué d'écriture à l'intérieur.

≪ Robin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est le tatouage que se tatouent les Darrins après avoir tué le membre le plus cher pour eux, comme je vous avais expliqué.

\- Non... non... c'est faux ! cria Bonney.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? lui demanda Nami.

\- Ce... ce tatouage... Law le possède. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait pour sa sœur... morte, dit-elle, toute tremblante.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il fait parti de la secte et qu'il a tué sa sœur, lui répondit Robin.

\- C'EST FAUX ! Law ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Est-ce qu'il avait ce tatouage avant de te rencontrer ?

\- ... Oui.

\- Eh bien tu as de la chance, parce que sinon c'est toi qui serait morte, torturée, lui lâcha Robin.

\- ARRÊTE ! Tais-toi ! ≫

Bonney sortit de l'appartement et courra en direction du sien, le neuvième. Elle ouvra la porte - qui n'était pas fermée à clé - et vu une énorme affiche, suspendu, avec marqué "+ de 30 min, DOMMAGE". Derrière cette affiche, on pouvait voir une personne pendue. C'était Law.

Bonney hurla de toutes ses forces, et ses amis arrivèrent immédiatement. Elle manqua de tomber par terre, mais Nami la rattrapa.

≪ Putain de merde...

\- La... le temps... c'était pour ça... ?

\- Si on serait arrivé plus tôt on l'aurait sauvé ?

\- Eh merde !

\- Regardez en haut ! ≫

Sanji désignait une trappe au-dessus de leur tête.

≪ C'est notre sortie. C'est terminé. ≫

Après avoir entendu le crie de Bonney, Kaya et Franky étaient arrivés.

≪ Les a... oh mon Dieu ! ≫

Avec ses yeux tout gonflés à force de pleurer, Kaya aperçut le corps de Law.

≪ Descendez-le de là bordel ! ordonna Sabo. ≫

Zoro et Sanji se dépêchèrent de descendre le corps et trouvèrent un papier dans sa main droite.

≪ Regardez, il a un truc dans la main ! ≫

Ace prit le papier et le déplia.

C'était une lettre des Supérieurs Darrins avec écrit "Félicitations à nos nouveaux membres, Luffy et Usopp" et derrière une note de Law "je suis désolé de les avoir entraîné là-dedans".

≪ Ace ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Sabo.

\- C'est... c'est une enveloppe... des Supérieurs.

\- Des Supérieurs Darrins ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- "Félicitations à nos nouveaux membres Luffy et Usopp".

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Et derrière... il y a un mot de Law :"je suis désolé de les avoir entraîné là-dedans".

\- Putain !

\- Mais ces deux-là n'ont tué personne !

\- Justement, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été obligés de se suicider. C'est leur torture.

\- Mais, et Law ?

\- C'est lui qui les a entraîné là-dedans, il a aussi à payer, c'est symbolique, expliqua Robin.

\- Putain...

\- La date que l'on a trouvé chez Franky, ce serait pas la date de leur inscription ?

\- C'est possible. C'est même sûr.

\- Et cet escape game, les sorties condamnées, les disjoncteurs en moins... tout ça c'est lui qui a manigancé ?

\- Avec Usopp et Luffy, forcément.

\- Il faut tout raconter à Kaya...

\- Oui.

\- Elle était pas là y'a deux minutes ?

\- Elle est où ?

\- Oh putain trouvez-là ! ≫

Tous les hommes hurlèrent le nom de Kaya en espérant avoir une réponse, mais rien. Puis Ace la retrouva allongée dans son lit, endormie au côté de son copain, Usopp.

≪ Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Les gars ! CHOPPER ! ≫

Tous se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Chopper arriva, contrôla son poux, mais en vain, elle était morte.

≪ Mais putain de sa race on va pouvoir sauver personne nous ?! hurla Sabo.

\- Elle s'est suicidée avec des médicaments... expliqua Chopper après avoir vu les pots pas très loin et avoir senti son haleine.

\- Comment va-t-on l'annoncer aux filles ? désespérait Sanji.

\- Montons en haut, on sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver, restons groupés ! s'inquiéta Ace.

\- C'est vrai ! ≫

Les garçons laissèrent le corps de Kaya, allongé près de celui de Usopp et remontèrent vers les filles.

Quand ces dernières virent les hommes arriver sans leur amie, elles prirent peur.

≪ Nan... nan ! Me dis pas qu'elle est morte je te jure que-

\- Nami... commença Sabo.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, dit la rousse qui éclata en sanglots. ≫

Ils s'installèrent tous un moment, à même le sol, et attendirent, encaissèrent les décès.

≪ Les gars... je sais que c'est dur mais... il faut que l'on appelle les urgences pour qu'ils emmènent les corps, dit Chopper, assez gêné.

\- Et on va leur dire quoi ? On a quatre corps dans un immeuble à neuf appart', explique-moi ce qu'on va leur dire ?! s'énerva Ace.

\- Ace, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda Sabo, Chopper, je vais les appeler moi. Je vais appeler mon équipe et personne n'aura de problèmes.

\- Entendu. ≫

Sabo se rendit sur le toit par le trou qu'il y avait au plafond en grimpant à l'échelle prédisposée pour appeler ses collègues et demander une ambulance. Au bout de cinq minutes, il redescendit.

≪ Les amis, ça capte.

\- Enfin on entend quelque chose de positif ici... se détendit Zoro.

\- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule toi ?! cria Ace.

\- Ace, calme-toi ! lui répondit Sabo. ≫

Sans chercher à s'expliquer, Ace quitta la salle pour se vider l'esprit.

≪ Faudrait pas qu'il se suicide lui aussi...

\- Oh mais toi aussi ferme-la Zoro ! ≫

Sabo suivit son frère qui se rendit dans son appartement, puis dans la chambre de Luffy.

≪ J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est lancé dans un truc pareil, commença Ace.

\- Moi non plus... il a fait une grosse connerie.

\- T'appelles ça simplement une connerie toi ?

\- Ace ! Tu crois que t'es le seul à souffrir ici ?! Arrête de prendre les gens pour des sans-cœur !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je m'en veux de sa mort !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- On a pas pu s'occuper correctement de notre petit-frère, voilà ce que je dis !

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, que t'es un mauvais frère ?

\- La preuve ! Il est mort dans nos mains !

\- C'est faux il a fait une énorme erreur et-

\- Et il doit en payer les conséquences c'est ça ?!

\- Je sais pas quoi dire mais... tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. ≫

Leur discussion s'arrêta quand ils entendirent des bruits de coup en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

≪ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se demanda Sabo.

\- Sabo ? C'est toi ?

\- Hack ! Oui !

\- Reculez, on va peter la porte ! ≫

Au bout de quelques minutes d'encouragements les policiers réussirent à casser la porte, laissant entrer les secours.

≪ Où sont les corps ?

\- Venez, je vous les montre, dit Ace. ≫

Ace emmena les urgences vers les corps pendant que Sabo évacuait les membres de l'immeuble. Bonney alla aussi à l'hôpital, accompagnée de Chopper car elle n'allait pas très bien, et tous, furent de nouveau libres.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, je vous remercie énormément ! :D**

 **Je tiens à faire un ÉNORME disclaimer : le Dieu Dar n'existe pas, il me fallait simplement un Dieu de la Torture et comme je n'en ai pas trouvé, je l'ai inventé. Mais si il existe vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me corriger ! ^^**

 **Voilà, j'attends vos avis et vos questions avec impatience ! À la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
